


Huge

by F1_rabbit



Series: Bigger Is Better [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico uses the drivers' meeting to get in a little extra foreplay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huge

Nico couldn't think of anything more boring, sitting listening to Seb drone on about the new qualifying. He didn't care either way, and he was much more focused on something else.

Jo was sitting next to him, and Nico was trying to discreetly rest his leg next to Jo's, getting the foreplay started a little early.

Nico dragged his eyes over Jo, catching himself just in time when he saw the media assembled outside, all desperate for a glimpse of them.

When Charlie finally let them go, Nico bolted for the door, the sound of Seb still talking clear over the noise of the paddock. Jo was by his side, close but not touching and the blush on his cheeks as he chatted away about quali was adorable.

"I'm glad that's over," Nico said, nudging Jo as he blushed, smiling at no-one in particular. Jo was trying to keep his eyes off Nico, just in case someone saw him looking at Nico with love in his eyes.

They'd been together over a year, and yet it still felt like they were newly in love. Jo's heart raced every time that he saw Nico smile, and he counted down until he would get to see Nico again. Jo had no idea that Nico felt the same, he knew that Nico loved him, but not the fact that he got butterflies every time that he heard his voice.

Once they were out of earshot of the media, Nico leant in to whisper, "Want to do something fun tonight?"

Nico dragged Jo into a little alley between the motorhomes, it all happened so fast that Jo was left dazed and confused until he felt Nico's lips on his, softly kissing away all his worries while his body pressed up against Jo's.

"How about we have some fun right now?" Nico's big blue eyes were staring at him and Jo was sure that his confusion was showing.

"Here? In public?" Jo was sure that Nico was joking, but when he saw his smile, that little grin he got when he was in the mood for sex, Jo knew that he was deadly serious.

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

Jo glanced around and saw that they were out of sight of the people in the paddock, hidden away between the stacks of equipment and tyres. He felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of having his way with Nico right here against the back of a motorhome, and he leant in for a kiss, pushing Nico up against the wall with a thud as he felt Nico's lips move into a grin.

"Is that a yes?" Nico asked, holding up a condom, its foil glimmering in the light.

Jo felt his heart race, and he nodded, watching as the smile on Nico's face grew as he turned around, resting on a stack of tyres as he pulled his jeans down, wiggling his arse as Jo glanced around one last time, making sure that no-one could see them.

Nico let out a little moan when he heard Jo's zip, and Jo leaned in close so that he could whisper, "Think that you can stay quiet?"

"It'll be hard but I'll try," Nico said, smirking as he waited for Jo to roll the condom on. It felt strange having his cock out in public, but it was such a rush, and the sight of Nico stretched out below him, just his bum on display, had him rock hard.

Jo scooped out the remains of the lube from the condom wrapper, coating two fingers which he thrust into Nico without warning, leaving him gasping as he body adjusted, and it wasn't long before he was desperate for more.

"No more teasing, I want your cock," Nico said, between gasps, and Jo leant down to kiss at the side of his neck, pressing the tip of his cock against Nico's hole, before slowly sliding in.

Jo was aware of how tight Nico felt, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. He buried his face against Nico's shoulder, and he saw that Nico was biting his forearm in a bid to muffle his groans.

"Not too much?" Jo whispered, nibbling on Nico's earlobe as he relaxed and Jo bottomed out in one smooth motion, giving Nico a second to adjust. "I'm not going to last long with you tight around me."

"Such a romantic, now fuck me senseless." Nico went back to biting on his arm, and even that looked sexy when he did it. Jo knew that he was going to come quickly, and he withdrew until just the tip was left inside, denying himself Nico's snug warmth before burying himself to the hilt, delighting in Nico's breathless gasps that sounded loud compared to the eerie silence surrounding them, the buzz of the paddock floating in over the hum of the generators.

Jo thrust for a second time and he felt the familiar warmth in his groin, his balls tight as his muscles fluttered. He reached around to grab at the bulge in Nico's boxers, his hard cock trapped and Jo toyed with the damp patch of fabric where his cock had leaked, slamming back into Nico for one last time as he felt Nico's muscles clench around him.

Nico came with a grunt, his boxers sticky with come as he twisted round to kiss Jo's slack lips, neither wanting to be parted just yet.

"I love you." Nico had the biggest grin on his face, and the sound of something heavy and metal being dropped had them both moving to make sure that they were covered up. Jo kissed Nico passionately as he withdrew, eating up his gasps and moans.

"I love you too."

There was giggling as they both rushed to pull up their jeans, Nico pulling a funny face as he zipped up his jeans over his sticky boxers, and Jo went in for one last kiss, tender this time. They stumbled back towards the paddock, Jo blushing as he stuffed the used condom into the small pocket on his jeans.

For the rest of testing Jo had a smile on his face whenever he passed the back of the Force India motorhome, and a blush crept over his cheeks as the image of Nico bent over a stack of tyres flashed through his mind.

He'd never had thought he would be the type to have sex in public, but Nico really had brought out his adventurous side, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
